Talk:The Great Northern Wall (mission)
Bonus I think rather than bugged, since this is an early mission you more often than not get someone who doesn't know what's going on in your party who picks up a piece and then just wanders off :P - LordBiro/Talk :This is a bug. I usually do this one with just myself and henchies, and sometimes one piece of armor is missing. Maybe it's a henchie related bug where it gets assigned to one of them instead of being unassigned? Anyone seen this with a full party of humans? --Barek 16:44, 3 December 2005 (UTC) ::My group of 4 human players ran into this last week -- April 19, 2007 :::Last time i did the mission, they had no assign tag on them, so maybe it was recently fixed? - Chrisworld 08:06, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Bonfaaz is a warrior here? This needs to be verified. In Nolani Academy (mission) he's an ele. F G 21:17, 26 November 2005 (UTC) :Nope, in my cutscenes he has a red glow - Chrisworld 08:04, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Tyrian Characters only I faught/ran my Assassin back to Ascalon from Lion's Arch last night. When I attempted to enter the mission here, I got a message that I was not allowed to enter the mission. Does anyone know if this lock is removed at some point for Canthan characters and what the reasoning for preventing him from completing this is? Only arguable reason I can think of is that the story line is confusing since they dropped you in at LA. Also, how would be the best way to note this limitation in this mission page (and every other through the Gates of Kryta)? This also limits characters from achieving both exploration and mission titles from both continents. -DZwart - 17:04, 24May06 (EDT) :They will be making all missions accessable soon Skuld 16:06, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :OK, thanks! I just did a little looking and found a thread on the Guild Hall forum with a post from Alex Weekes that confirmed this too. Might as well leave it off the page then since they will be taking the restriction off soon. Thanks again -DZwart - 17:22, 24May06 (EDT) glitch i just added the rebirth glitch to the article. i'm uncertain whether or not it can be used to complete the mission without a time limit, but it may be worth looking into...although i don't understand how a group would struggle to run to warmaster tydus with the generous time limit as i've never had it under a minute (just from memory), im sure its been higher than that many times. --Fatigue 08:43, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :Well.. I tried to fight all the charr without the Charr bomber build... that was close. did it in James Bond style... --Jamie 08:54, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::I just tried this rebirth glitch with my Hero monk 3 times...didn't work. Did they 'fix' it or can anybody verify it's still possible ? --Erszebet 10:07, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::: i tried it with a hero too and it didnt work, i just got rezzed under the bridge instead of on toporis rhy 12:00, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::::Thanks for confirming it. --Erszebet 07:21, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Mission Stats I put in mission stats, with time, cut-scenes, length, and end location Steelhammer 13:26, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :Thanks really helps with the "Can I do this before school" question. Will you do it for the other missions as well?Cursed Condemner 21:07, 12 December 2006 (MDT) Bug? :I just ran my sin back to Ascalon City today so I could go back and get these missions and I cannot get into here. Whenever I try to walk in from Ascalon I get error 007. ::When to a diff character and fast traveled there and it had to load some files but after I did that it let me in with my sin now. Some kind of weird bug though I guess. User:Gandorf :::I've heard of this happening before, except the player told me that they err7'd whenever they tried to exit Kamadan to an explorable area. Apparently odd err7 bugs show up when characters of different campaigns move around in other ones...as I've never heard of it happening to a native-born Tyrian for example. Probably just a design flaw or oversight in the coder's parts. Certainly nothing exclusive to this mission. Entropy 23:46, 11 January 2007 (CST) Cartographer We should add in that there is a huuuge area explorable to the east of the mission. There is a huge depression/crater thing in the map that is about a kilometer wide or so, you can see Ruins of Surmia if you explore enough. I'll upload a screenshot when I'm done. -- Nova -- ( ) 09:05, 10 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah I know that area. I didn't add it on my mission-crusade edits because that area isn't 'blocked' by anything, just regular exploring area off the main path. There are more than 1 possible entries to that area so I don't think it's worth mentioning. Still thanks though, turns out I forgot a boss spawning spot on my maps :) --Erszebet 07:20, 17 March 2007 (CDT) It may also be worth mentioning that there is a Moa bird that spawns in the first area of the map, and occasionally it spawns on the bridge across the (closed) gate. If you bring spells that don't need line of sight - like Deathly Swarm, or Meteor - you can kill it, exploit it, and get to the east area. Auntmousie 17:24, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :I added the following, but it was removed. Anyway, it describes why the new NT trick works (Moa bird) where the previous will no longer work: :*The only reason this works is that you are not glitching the game to teleport you to a different elevation than the corpse is on, you are simply moving to the corpse target. :Queen Schmuck 22:31, 12 April 2007 (CDT) How to reach the southern point? See still covered aera: http://img512.imageshack.us/img512/3117/gwwallkartokh6.jpg The timer will run out before reaching it (if it's possible during the mission at all) :( --Birchwooda Treehug 16:45, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Major speedbuffs? (T/ ) 23:23, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::I can reach it just fine without speed buffs. Ignore the Charr that break through the wall, ignore the devourers on the path, then quickly dispatch the Charr waiting in ambush to the west. Usually have about a minute left at that point. —Dr Ishmael 00:26, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::See the yellow area just above your unexplored piece? The big bridge is the northeastern edge, and there is a road on the northwestern edge of the yellow area; you will find about 15 Charr waiting for you there. Just run by them in normal mode with a high-level character using any speedbuff, and scrape the edge of the westernmost tip of the yellow area; you'll get most of the area you're missing. The rest of it is not here; scrape the northern edge of Ascalon City for the southernmost part of this piece. Scrape the northern edge of Old Ascalon and the southeastern corner of Piken Square to get the westernmost piece. -- 06:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Charr Invasion - Build Discussion Appropriate? Is it really necessary to list builds that work for the Charr invasion? I think it might be more appropriate to merely state that one or more level 20's are capable of stopping the invasion. I just don't know that this is the right spot for people to post their favorite Charr-smashing builds. Splinter Weapon + Hundredblades = Charr Corpses. - Chrisworld 08:17, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Almost any level 20 Derv. with a max scythe and a level 20 monk can destroy the charr Hard Mode In hard mode the charr move a lot faster when chasing your party out of there. I used Enraging Charge and Sprint. This allowed me to keep a permanent speed boost. I suspect the Charr have somewhere between 15-20% speed boost. Baron Diamon 00:52, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Might be useful to bring an AoE snare now for this missions such as water hexes, Aura of Thorns, Grasping Earth, and Shared Burden. Soultwister 07:41, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :They ran a lot faster, but with me constant running without any speed boosts, my party still made it without sweating. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:43, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Same here, they did get close at one point, but the warrior in our party took one for the team and held them back just long enough to give us enough of a lead to make it no problem.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 09:08, 20 April 2007 (CDT) I guess if someone is using Henches/Heroes, it is best to set a flag and make them bodyblock the Charrs. Or tell your teammates to hold monsters as long as they can. - — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 03:27, 21 April 2007 (CDT) its possible to run, just gotta make sure you dont let warriors build up adren to daze you. --Fatigue 19:49, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Cripple you? And I bravely sacrificed myself- with my 60 armor and 455 health. Necromancer tanks FTW! --image:Necromancer-icon-small.png Skax459 20:50, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Is it Neccessary? I was just reading some of the hints for hard mode on this mission and saw that it said that a bonder helps a lot. I won't deny that a bonder is a useful addition to the team but I found that a SoR prot hero was more than ample heal as you never face more than 4 enemies at a time. Also having a bonder will make the mission take a lot longer due to the whole blessed signet thing. Sure you could use a bonder but it's just not efficient--203.26.16.68 03:40, 17 August 2007 (CDT) No XP from mission? I just walked my Paragon over from Lion's Arch to Ascalon. Figured I'd do a few of the early missions here for easy XP. However, for some reason, I didn't get the usual 2000 XP for completing the mission and bonus. What gives? :When a character crosses over to a different continent, they will not receive the rewards for missions prior to the point they arrive at on the new continent. You should've seen a message that "You are about to relive events as they occurred prior to your arrival in Tyria." Anet did this to the early missions with the direct intent that you couldn't take a character over and "do a few of the early missions for easy XP." —Dr Ishmael 22:46, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::While that is true for Prophecies and Factions, it does not seem to be that way for foreign characters in Nightfall (rit got xp/gold/skill points for getting masters in Jokanur). --Kale Ironfist 23:23, 29 May 2007 (CDT) thou i believe u will get xp, gold and skill points when u finish it in hm. Istan is less of a noob area than Ascalon and Shing Jea Island are. I thnk its just a matter of whats easy for a level 20. You could possibly die in JD mission. There are alot of level 10s. :the istan missions are a peace harder, yes...but it sucks not to get this little reward...you could farm it however faster, no one would be disturbed if the reward would be added for chars of other campaigns... — Zerpha The Improver 18:08, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Leaver I just finished this mission, and while we were doing it a warrior grabbed one of the bonus peices. He left the game, supposedly due to a comp crash, and he took the piece with him. We were unable to complete the bonus. Does this deserve a mention, or not? Luminarus 04:57, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Not at all. The bonus pieces remain in your inventory until you give them to Kilnn Testibrie. I vaguely remember you can salvage the pieces for materials. Flechette 05:10, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::It may well have been that this warrior did it as a joke, or a form of griefing. There is only one drop of each armor piece per run so yes; this made your bonus un-finishable. Thankfully, in Tyria - unlike the two sequel continents - bonuses can be done independantly of the missions, so it is a simple matter to go back and re-do the fist part of the mission for the bonus reward. --'Snog'rat 07:24, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Charr Glitch? I supposedly found a glitch involving the bot pathing of the first charr army you run away from. if you kill off the first group of warriors then you can make the rest of the army completely stop all actions except for healing. just stand nearby the last corner before the doorway where the charr come in and when the second group starts coming up then position yourself right in their path and the wall. if done correctly, you will make all the charr start grouping up but cannot do anything but heal. this is actually ideal for any melee AOE combatants to kill off the rest of the army completely, such as using a dervish or a whirling axe tank. -chaoskirina Video walkthrough Where do i start...well basicly i am making video walkthroughs for all of the prophices missons and putting them on youtube Would it be bad if i put links to them on the pages for those missons? I just figure it may help a few people who can't understand the text occasionly.. :I realize this is nearly a year old, but oh well. The problem is that videos tend not to be terribly useful, because it's hard to follow what's going on. With Gate of Madness, there was a certain infamously useless video that someone kept adding to the page a lot of times. Quizzical 19:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Cutscene at point A It should be noted that after the cutscene at point A, it is easy to be disoriented and run the wrong way back to the wall. This would seem to be because the player is dropped out of the cutscene facing the wrong way (for making the straight run back). Readers should be advised to get their bearings first before running back, because the wrong way is certain fail. Trivia the Great Northern Wall more resembles the Great Wall of China in that both were built to keep out barbarians (the Charr) and both have "Great" in their name. the Great Wall of China doesn't actually stretch across the whole of China and doesn't split the country into 2 north/south pieces (it's all in the north near the border of Mongolia). if anything the GNW is more like Hadrian's Wall in England, which actually does span the width of the country and separates England from Scotland (which is all just Great Britain these days). maybe im splitting hairs here but im a history nerd, whatdya expect XD Smokehaze 19:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Spoiler warning? It does tell you what happens in this mission and in the next one... might be worth considering. A F K When 12:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hard Mode bonus Pieces can be gathered in normal mode and then given to him in hard mode, yes/no? -- 10:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, although I dunno if that would make much difference, they aren't hard to get either way. (T/ ) 15:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :: It's easier to run the bonus in HM if you already have the pieces. Will this matter for an experienced player? No. Will it matter for someone new to HM or to running? Sure. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 16:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC)